


merry christmas, hinata-kun | komahina christmas drabble

by komaedakun



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alcohol, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Love, M/M, Mistletoe, No Smut, Party Games, Partying, Romance, Sappy, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedakun/pseuds/komaedakun
Summary: mioda's yearly holiday party, held the day before the semester break. rowdy teenagers, alcohol, and ugly christmas sweaters from miss yukizome, what could go wrong?-quick komahina fic based off a daydream ive been living in since thursday <3 general warning for underage drinking but hey, they're all 18/19 at this point in canon so let them have their fun.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 33





	merry christmas, hinata-kun | komahina christmas drabble

**Author's Note:**

> please note that while all characters are referred to by last name, with or without an honorific, sonia is simply called sonia by the other students as she is european not japanese.

"Heyyy, Komaeda-chan, you made it!" Mioda greets me at the door and shows me inside. "Diggin' the sweater you got from Yukizome too! Alright, so we got an open bar over here, help yourself of course..." She winks playfully. She's wearing a Santa-themed dress, almost like the ones in Mean Girls, but of course, she's given it her own Ibuki Mioda twist. "...Bathroom's over there by the way. That about covers it! And thanks again for coming!" Mioda smiles at me and then runs off to join Tsumiki and some of the girls. Every year Miss Yukizome hands out Christmas sweaters for everyone and every year, Mioda makes them the mandatory attire for her famous holiday party. This year mine is a deep blue with red accents, with a little shark in a Santa hat on the front. Parties aren't really my thing, but I like seeing everyone happy. Plus, she makes attendance mandatory too, so I knew Hinata would be here. I guess I have something of a crush on him... I don't know if he feels at all the same but nonetheless, he's a pleasure to hang out with. Mioda really knows how to throw a party... It seems like she went all out with the decorations this year. 

I wander around for a few minutes, taking in the lights and saying hi to some classmates until I bump into Hinata at the bar. "Oh hey, Komaeda, fancy meeting you here." He laughs while he pours himself a drink. "Hi, Hinata..." I smile. "Can I get you anything?" Hinata offers. I think for a moment. Oh hell, might as well you know? "Uh... I'll take anything that doesn't taste bad." Honestly, Hinata could probably be a successful bartender, he's totally nailed the suave demeanor. "Well my friend, might I suggest a fine raspberry cooler this evening?" He says in a fake British accent. I laugh and respond "Oh, but of course! I say you'd make an excellent sommelier!" Hinata laughs and raises his glass to my bottle. He has a cute laugh. "Cheers!" We say in unison, and then we drink. 

"Alright everybody, gather 'round, gather 'round!" Mioda hollers. "'Twas the night before winter break, and all through the house... Quite a few creatures were stirring, including Tanaka's mouse!" She sings while she corrals us into a circle on the floor. For once, Tanaka laughed at Mioda calling his Deva's of Destruction mere mice. By pure luck, I ended up right next to Hinata. "Sooo, why are we all in a circle..." Souda asks. "I am glad you asked, my dear friends!" Mioda gestures at the circle, and then reveals an empty soda bottle. "We're going to be playing spin the bottle-" Everyone cheered drunkenly. "AND seven minutes in heaven! At the same time!" She announces. I glance behind me to see a closet door covered in little hearts, complete with mistletoe hanging above the door frame. Oh, Mioda... Will luck be on my side tonight. 

The first people paired off were Tanaka and Sonia, which left Souda looking a bit disappointed (although they had been a couple for a few months now). Tanaka exited the closet with a heavy amount of lipstick all over his face, which he seemed embarrassed about. The second pair had surprisingly been Souda and Nidai, and no one knows what really went on in there but Souda refuses to talk about it. It's possible he got a 7-minute long speech about proper training exercises. I had been a bit nervous earlier, but I doubt luck is on my side tonight... I stare off into space blankly, until I hear Mioda announce my name. "Ooh, Komaeda-chan! Looks like you got Hinata~!" She giggles, shoving us off into the fated closet before Hinata has time to protest. 

"Hehe... Hi, Hinata..." I say nervously. Oh boy, we are quite close now huh... He smells fruity, whether it's the drinks or his shampoo, I wouldn't know. He giggles a bit and waves cheerily. So he is reaaally drunk then, I guess. "Hi Komaeda..." He smiles. "Your hair looks really nice tonight..." He says. He can probably feel my face turning bright, candy-cane red. "O-oh... Um... T-thank you." I stutter. "You're really pretty actually, haha..." He's like a little kid. He tries to smoothly lean on the wall, but luck would have it that he comes crashing down on me instead. "Oh my god I'm so sorry Komaeda I didn't mean t-" Oh fuck it. It's probably the alcohol or the fact that he's currently on top of me, but I kiss him. Hinata's eyes go wide for a moment, but he quickly realizes what's happening and leans into it, running his hands through my hair. He pulls away for a second, smiling wide. "Five minutes left guys!" Mioda calls from outside. Hinata helps me back up and I cup his face with my hands. "Merry Christmas, Hinata-kun..." I breathe as I pull him in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> hajime gets really lovey when he's drunk this is a headcanon i'll die for


End file.
